


The Plan Goes Unaccordingly

by odinstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Babies, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Coming Out, Depression, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mistletoe, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Merlin/Lancelot (Merlin), Past Relationship(s), Protective Merlin, Remarriage, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: Okay so basically post 05x13 and Gwen and Mithian get married. And they want their two best friends to be happy. Cue the "Let's get them together" plan trope.





	1. A New Age

The court didn't like it, but they were made too. As soon as the formal grieving period for Arthur was at a close, whispers began around the castle of Gwen's remarriage, especially as her stomach grew bigger and meetings were delayed due to morning sickness and appointments with Gaius.

Gwen let them have it one morning, around three months into her pregnancy. She wasn't going to get remarried anytime soon and she was perfectly capable of running the kingdom while she was with child. Merlin was highly amused at the expressions of some old Lords who looked close to pissing themselves where they sat as Gwen ripped into them, having to turn away from the table to fetch more water for his queen.

Until Gwen had enough time to sort out the issue of relegalising magic in Camelot, Merlin was happy remaining in his old position, as manservant to...the monarch. Gwen had argued with him on that fact, and almost tried to force him into a chair to her left the first time there was a meeting after he returned from Avalon. But he was firm in his position, he was okay with being Merlin, the servant, for a few more months. To keep something the same.

Percival and Leon shared in his amusement, if their tight lips and shiny eyes had anything to say about it when he returned to the table. As he poured the clear liquid into her crystal goblet, he placed a comforting hand against her elbow as she grew silent to let the council stew in her rebuttal. She tilted her head up to face him and Merlin shook his head and gave her a soft look. Gwen took a deep breath, and stroked a hand over crush velvet that covered her stomach and raised her gaze back at the council, who stilled in apprehension of her new assault but it didn't come.

She raised her eyebrow at Leon's notes and prompted to begin his report, giving him a small smile in the process. Maybe Merlin was just as good as calming down Gwen as he was with-

The room cleared out quickly when Gwen dismissed them, and soon only the two of them, Leon and Percival remainded behind. As the door shut behind the last retreating Councillor, Gwen let out a noise that on first hearing Merlin may have thought was a sob but when he look down at her, though her shoulders were shaking, it was clear she was just laughing. It quickly spread to Merlin and Leon and Percival let out a couple of small chuckles and kept a bright smile on his face of the rest of the time.

Merlin considered that a win as it was the first time he had seen Percival smile in months. Leon giggled behind his goblet of wine as Merlin took a seat at the table finally. The friends' laughter bounced off of the walls for several minutes until Gwen began to quiet down and take a sip of her forgotten water.

"So," she addresses the two knights, with a raised eyebrow, 

"Was I too hard on them?"

"Never, your highness," Percival played along as Leon continued to grin over his wine.

The head Knight smirked at the queen, with a mischievous look on his face, 

"I'm quite sure I remember getting harsher rebukes from you when we were children. In comparison, you were very lenient."

Gwen scoffed and took another drink of the cool water to soothe her raw throat, before leaving that topic behind, 

"Care to join me for dinner tonight? I'm in the mood for company."

As the knights agreed, Merlin nudged her arm with a part mock part real upset expression, 

"What about me?" 

Gwen grasped his hand in her own and gave him a reassuring look, 

"You're always welcome, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Leon rushed down the corridors, with Percival not that far behind him. The two knights were still clad in their chains and cloaks as they were heading straight back from patrol when a squire ran out to them at the stables to tell them that the Queen was currently in labour.

Their hilts hit against their hips as their sword sheaths swung on their belts more and more violently the faster they speeded down the castle doors. Just as they managed to make it to the hallway where the Queen's Chambers were located, Merlin emerged from the doors and spotted them with a concentrated look on his face.

"Merlin!" Leon called as they skidded to a stop in front of him, his call almost unheard over the shouting from Gwen's room. The knight's looked concerned between the door and Merlin, tilting their heads in question,

"How is she?"

Merlin nodded, "She's good, don't worry. I just need to get more towels and some more of Gaius' supplies from his room."

"I'll help," Percival offered and Merlin nodded again as Leon looked back at the door.

"Thanks," the servant paused, and followed the knight's gaze, "Go in, she'll want you. And she probably needs someone else's hand to break seeing as I'm gone."

Leon puffed a noise of agreement and passed by the guards at the chamber's entrance, and pushed open the doors, letting Gwen's cries escape and echo down the stone walls, forcing everyone in the vicinity into compulsory sympathy.

Leon removed his cloak and shoulder guard before approaching the bed, where Gwen was currently writhing. 

"Good afternoon, Guinevere," Leon greeted as softly as he could, before sitting down on the chair placed beside the bed on her left.

"Leon..." Gwen replied before a particularly stinging wave of pain flooded through her,

"You..._Bastard!_"

Leon chuckled as he caught her flailing hand in his own and let her squeeze it as hardly as she wished, 

"You've called me worse."

Gwen grumbled something under her breath about stupid, no good, backtalking knights as Gaius approached the bed with a freshly made potion.

For the pain, he said. It looks like it tasted more painful than it was supposed to alleviate.

"I'm pretty that bog you fell in as a Squire tasted better than that!" Gwen huffed as Leon swiped a cool, wet cloth over her sweaty forehead. Leon chuckled before putting on his most annoyed face, but he still had a twinkle in his eye.

"I didn't _fall_. I was pushed!" by your brother, he added in his head.

Gwen seemed to be thinking along the same line as he was when Merlin re-entered, all of the supplies piled into his arms and no Percival.

Leon left Gwen's bedside for a moment to help Merlin sort out his items and make sure he didn't accidentally drop any of the glass jars perched precariously on top of his pile. Leon raised an eyebrow at him in silent question as soon as he made sure his back was to the Queen. The black haired man ran his hand through his wavy locks then continued to sort out the herbs.

"I sent him to get changed," he explained in a whisper, 

"Didn't want to overcrowd Gwen."

Leon was quite sure that wasn't the whole reason but he assumed it was Merlin's secret to tell so he left it at that.

Gwen's labour was a long one, but for very good reason. After almost eight hours of pain, Camelot was now home to two new souls.

Anna and Kay Pendragon were born the hour before new day broke and it almost felt like the earth itself rejoiced. Gwen fell asleep almost immediately after but not before she could hold her two children in her arms and silently pray to the divine to protect them above all else.

Gaius packed away his medical equipment and left the Queen and the two babies in Merlin and Leon's hands. The two babies were unusually docile for newborns but Leon took that as a blessing in disguise for Guinevere, who would need as much sleep in the next few weeks as possible.

Merlin finished tidying up the food that was on the floor where Gwen had knocked it off when the first contraction hit. He placed the silver platter softly back on the desk and nodded at Leon who was nodding off to sleep, still sat in the chair by Gwen's bedside.

"Go to bed," he said. Leon's eyes snapped open and his gaze followed a line from where Merlin was pushing up his sleeves to his glimmering eyes.

"And leave you here with two children? And a tired queen? I'm not signing a death warrant written by Gaius' hand, no thank you, Merlin."

Merlin giggled as he watched the sleepy softness over take Leon's features again, the flickering candle light making his chain mail glow orange. Leon, himself, had a tired smile on his pink lips and his chest rose in a sluggish way. 

"Go to bed," the servant said again, a little quieter, like he wasn't sure of himself suddenly, but he quickly shook it off, 

"You're no use to me, bone tired. And yes, I do know, you were on patrol today after training, so you're extra tired. You can't pull the wool over my eyes."

Leon tilted his head at him with a grin on his face and held his hands up in surrender as he stood up. The Knight took two steps towards the door before he turned back to his friend,

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to get rid of me, Merlin."

Merlin smiled as Leon chuckled his way out of the door. As the wood swung softly closer behind him, Merlin let the smile drop.

"Never," he spoke into the silence.


End file.
